


Believing in You

by SquigglySky



Series: Songs For Us [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, believe in these doofuses, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is one of the lead singers in a musical at the local theatre<br/>And Dorian is crushing hard</p><p>So is Cullen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing in You

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone believing in everyone hahaha
> 
> I had to change some of the song to fit it, but it's very little and mostly the talking in between singing
> 
> Just- the entire fucking album of this musical is just brilliant  
> Something to Believe in by Newsis (the orignial one, the later one is shit)

Dorian stopped stacking the papers left over from the musical when he heard the sound of something falling to the floor and a curse following. He turned, frowning. No one was supposed to be here this late aside from him. After all, the moment the musical ended and the curtain fell, everyone had cheered and gone for a drink at the nearby club. Yet, when he walked over to the stage scene, he was a little surprised to see one of the leading actors standing there, in the pale light of a remaining light. Cullen Rutherford, was his name and Dorian was by no means ashamed of it, but he would never admit that he was quite literally crushing on the blond actor. Cullen really was good at it, natural even, though rumors had it that it’d taken years for him to become accustomed to the scene as he suffered from scene fright. That’s what Dorian’s heard anyhow. He coughed delicately, watching with amusement as Cullen jumped, startling at his presence.

“The house is closed down for the night, and yet, here you are, instead of with the rest of the crew, drinking the night away,” he noted, leaning against one of the heavy boxes that was part of the set. Cullen’s cheeks darkened under the dim light, amusing Dorian to no end.

“Ah- I- actually, I wanted to talk to you,” Cullen replied unevenly, rubbing the back of his neck and Dorian blinked right back at him.

“What? Me?” He didn’t mind it, but usually people wanting to “talk” with him, usually lead to some sort of scene, or being punched. Or both. Cullen didn’t seem the type, but then again, he wouldn’t know since he didn’t see Cullen outside work. “On the op?”

“Ah- that was just- I couldn’t find you elsewhere,” Cullen mumbled and Dorian shrugged.

“I was putting the papers back together. For tomorrow’s show,” he replied as Cullen came off stage and Dorian couldn’t help but notice his heart was beating faster.

“I see. Uh- well, I mean- I wanted to thank you,” 

“Don’t mention it,” Dorian found himself saying, a little breathless perhaps. Cullen smiled nervously back at him, like a schoolboy about to confess to his crush. The idea of that had Dorian curling in on himself a little.

“No. I mean- look, when I was fading out last week, you were right there and no one even noticed. You’re really, really good.” Dorian’s stared right at the blond’s mouth as he talked. Or babbled, really.

“I’ve always been good at acting, yes,” he agreed, wincing when he finally realized what he’d said, but Cullen just looked like he agreed. He even nodded. This was usually the point where Dorian would fuck up and the one he talked to would get aggressive, in some way or another.

“You are,” Cullen just answered truthfully and Dorian stared right back at him.

“Well, you’re the first to believe that.”

“Trevelyan believes in you, the rest of the cast does too, even if they don’t tell you,” Cullen told him. Dorian sighed. The blond stepped closer.

“Till the moment I found you, I thought I knew what love was.” Dorian almost stepped back, surprised at the sudden outburst. But Cullen looked so earnest.

“Now I’m learning what is true. That love will do what it does. The world finds ways to sting you and then one day decides to bring you something to believe in, for even a night.” Cullen sang. At him. Dorian’s eyes widened as Cullen gently grasped his hands. He recognized the song, of course, but he’d never imagine Cullen Rutherford would sing it to him, hadn’t imagined he’d even look at Dorian.

“One night may be forever, but that’s alright. That’s alright. And if you’re gone tomorrow what was ours still will be. I have something to believe in, now that I know you believed in me,” Cullen’s lips widened in a smile, which faded when Dorian pulled away, but Dorian wasn’t leaving. Oh no, not this time.

“We were never meant to meet and then we meet. Who knows why. One more stranger on the street. Just someone sweet passing by. An angel come to save me, who didn’t even know he gave me something to believe in, for even a day.” Cullen eyed him, eyes softening fondly as he smiled. Dorian gave him a pained smile. How had this man even looked Dorian’s way.

“One day may be forever, but that’s okay. That’s okay. And if I’m gone tomorrow what was ours still will be. “I have something to believe in, now that I know you believed in me,” Dorian sang and Cullen immediately stepped up to him.

“Do you know what I believe in? Look into my eyes and see.” Dorian sighed.

“If things were different,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“What, if you weren't going to back to Tevinter?” Cullen asked, scoffing. “You’re an heir, and if your father wasn't after my head…”

“You're not really scared of my father,” Dorian said, smiling despite himself and Cullen chuckled.

“No, but I'm pretty scared of you.” Dorian laughed, loudly, and fondly.

“Don't be, amatus.” He took a deep breath. “And if I'm gone tomorrow.”

“What was ours still will be,” Cullen clarified without breaking the song. He grasped Dorian’s hands, bringing them close enough to nearly touch lips.

“I have something to believe in, now that I know you believed in me. I have something to believe in, now that I know you believed in me.” They sang. Dorian was lost, in the song and in this beautiful man’s eyes.

“I thought you had a thing with Trevelyan,” Dorian admitted and Cullen blinked.

“Oh? Oh! No- I mean, no, she’s been crushing on Josephine and unable to talk to her without having me beside her.”

“What, really?” Dorian asked, surprised and suddenly so very elated.

“Really,” Cullen replied, smiling softly. Dorian hummed, which came out more eager than he initially wanted it to. The blond drew in a short breath as his eyes flicker down and up, then exhaled, which Dorian in turn inhaled.

“Ah, fuck it,” the mage breathed and jerked forward, pressing his lips to Cullen’s. The lead singer didn’t even miss a beat, just released his hands to wrap one around his waist and the other found the back of his head. Dorian didn’t want this to end and he had a feeling the neither did Cullen.

But he was so awfully in love wasn’t he?

Dorian was sure he’d manage.


End file.
